1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for performing an image process and to an image processing program for causing a computer to perform an image process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, an image processing device that performs the following image processes for image data photographed by an image sensor, a film scanner, or the like has been disclosed.    (1) a process for transforming input image data into new image data (for example, an interpolating process, a color interpolating process, a color coordinate transforming process, an edge emphasizing process, a resolution transforming process, a spatial frequency filtering process, and so forth).    (2) an image analyzing process for analyzing an image structure of image data (for example, a process for determining local similarity in image data and analyzing local image structure in accordance with the determined result).
In particular, the foregoing image analyzing process is an important technology for performing an advanced interpolating process.
On the other hand, in an optical system of an electronic camera, a phenomenon is known that slight color shift takes place in image data due to chromatic aberration of magnification. In recent years, since photographic resolutions of electronic cameras have become higher, even slight color shift tends to be unignorable.
It is known that when a film that has chromatic aberration of magnification is read by a film scanner, there occurs a phenomenon that slight color shift takes place in image data.
As countermeasures against such color shift due to chromatic aberration of magnification, a correction technology for enlarging or reducing an image plane of each color component has been disclosed (hereinafter referred to as “correction of color shifted image”).